La vie est belle
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: Caged and cornered with the devil himself…...Sess X Kag
1. Dip

**_La vie est belle _**

**_Lady Nefertiti _**

_Summary: Caged and cornered with the devil himself…_

_A/N: Newest Fic I've been working on-this was due to my sudden 'disappearance' lol...sorry everyone! This is also a part of my 'sticky situations' collection. And as usual I don't own Inuyasha or the supplement known as Folic Acid. **Scratches head** (is that important to put in this disclaimer?) anyway, don't forget to review! _

_The title is French for "Life is Beautiful" and it's pronounced "la-vee-ah-bell"_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Dip (Urban Dictionary: To leave fast/get the hell out of somewhere) _

**_-Higurashi house- (Future) _**

**_Crash!_**

"Gyyaaah! Owww! That hurt!" Kagome's voice came from her room. She rubbed her head glaring at the top of her closet then at the object that had fallen at her feet. Damn it! Was it her fault that her closet was so messy? She barely had time to clean and organize-let alone breathe here (future) because Inuyasha was always dragging her back to the past—always about the jewel this Naraku that-Kouga and countless enemies never before seen and/or that would_ pop_ out of nowhere so be 'at the ready!' For anything.

Sheesh! It was out of the goodness of her heart that she was actually helping find that damn Shikon! She could sure as hell walk off, seal the well with a **_'Sayonara everyone! See you in 500 years! So good luck?' _**She scowled, mood getting darker and angrier as she thought about the hanyou who mistreated her and didn't care for her 'girly needs'. Even his un-dead Miko Kikyo could find/sense the shards. She wasn't that bad at it (not that Kagome was complimenting Kikyo or her skills at all).

Kagome huffed as she sat on the ground cross-legged staring at nothing really. Kikyo was still after her soul so that put her in more danger…rather than some random demon coming their way to 'do away' with Kagome and grab her shards. It had been so many years that she had been coming back and forth through the well. It was starting to get frustrating? Annoying? Was that the right word for it?

Every day it was the same thing. Wake up, bathe, dress, work, eat, travel, fight, sleep. Sometimes she felt bad for the feudal era, they did nothing new and nothing was fun. It seemed it was more 'survival of the fittest' since there were demonic creatures as well. She wondered whether they'd died off over the years or something like that since she didn't sense any here.

Odd. Had humans beat them? Even demons like Sesshomaru?! Really now….Nah! What was she so concerned about? She was sure he was lurking about as a C.E.O or something else in his large mansion and didn't want to be seen. That had to be it.

Speaking of demonic, Shippo should've come back to the village now since he was visiting his old village. Even if he was with his 'kind' he preferred to stay with 'mama Kagome' just like little Rin stayed with Sesshomaru-sama-even though everyone knew she should've been dropped off to the nearest human village so 'her kind' could take care of her.

She sweat-dropped as she thought of someone daring to call Sesshomaru 'Daddy Sesshomaru'. Ha-ha now that would be the day. Well someone would in the future she supposed. Once he decided on a mate. Well he wasn't getting any younger. Whatever that meant.

**_Picky guy…that he was. _**

She shook her head. Why was she thinking of him? She barely saw him even when he dropped off Rin to _baby-sit_ her. She stood up, stretching, muttering something about _'wild inu's with annoying mannerisms'_ and looked out her window. She'd locked it so Inuyasha couldn't come storming through. She deserved days off too.

"Hmm maybe a bath, then I'll call Eri or Yuka so they can come over-they probably think I'm dead anyway-and then I'll take a nap and start packing later." Kagome said out loud. She made her way downstairs and decided she was hungry.

**-Kitchen- **

As she walked into the kitchen she heard delicious aroma wafting towards her. Normally it was Ramen she smelled. Chicken, pork, beef, oriental, shrimp, vegetable...etc. Seriously Inuyasha should know that'd he 'pack up the pounds' and gain weight at the rate he ate those noodles.

Again, it was out of the goodness of her heart that she brought those noodles back here. What? did he think (at the rate he ate -less than a week) that Kagome was some type of millionaire? And **HE **was the one that threw temper tantrums if he didn't get any?

Ha! Then since he could come to the future-maybe he should go grocery shopping instead of her. Poor guy was going to get himself arrested after he threatened to kill someone (waving that sword of his that he carried around normally in the feudal era) asking why he had to pay money, how dare they **tell him** what to do and where he could go to buy it…or something along those lines. He didn't like to be ordered around.

In any case, right now she had to go and investigate the kitchen. It was time to eat-feudal era needed to wait. "Hey mom. It smells good." Kagome said as she walked into the kitchen to see the already waiting high piles of Ramen on the table and sighed loudly. At this rate Inuyasha would get constipation. He needed a change to what he consumed. Maybe she should bring him some Folic Acid.

Inuyasha didn't even eat his greens or fruit and pondered whether fruits would kill him-not that she was having those thoughts! At all! Great (she sweat-dropped) She should and needed to keep those thoughts to herself. She'd leave it up to Sesshomaru do the killing. He always gave him random death threats every once in a while but never did really 'do away' with him.

He was a puzzle to her sometimes. She wondered if his inner beast had the same thoughts or was on the more primal **'let's do this now!'** Type. Usually the inner beast had more power but she guessed Sesshomaru did a good job of keeping a good hold on letting his beast out.

Inuyasha could not hold his inner beast in. When he reached a certain point-angry, eyes going red-attacked anyone. He couldn't even turn into Sesshomaru's 'large dog form' (like he did in their father's grave) looking all regal, dangerous and stuff.

Interesting that if she just heard herself you'd think she wondered, thought and worried over Sesshomaru like **she** was his mate with her 'Sesshomaru this' and 'Sesshomaru that'.

_Normally her thoughts consumed of how many times she had to__ sit__ Inuyasha when she got/went back to the feudal era….._

**-Kaede's village (Past) **

(Bonk!)

"Houshi-sama! I'm telling you that once Kagome-chan returns I'll have her burn you with her powers! Or something along those lines!" Sango said while holding, waving her boomerang in a threatening manner. He grinned at her lovingly, while rubbing his head-a smile meant to melt her heart….to no avail though.

"But I'm holy-a monk! my dear Sango-sama! Can Kagome-sama possibly kill the ones who are holy?" Miroku asked in a mock hurt voice.

"Holy my a**!" Sango said (learning this vulgar term from Kagome a while back)

'….'

"Why don't you annoying humans just **_stop _**arguing and declare your stupid love for each other already?" Inuyasha said from the corner of the room, holding his sword in his arms and glaring elsewhere. Feh. Stuck with humans all the time! He was going to lose his mind at this rate!

'…..'

"What does that term mean? Auntie Sango?" Rin asked in a cute innocent voice. Damn it! She was here with them! How could she have forgotten? Was it time to panic?

"You're polluting Rin's mind! Sesshomaru will slice you after SHE asks him what the term means! And who said it. Good luck explaining THAT one to the bastard." Inuyasha said in an annoyed tone still not looking at Sango.

**_How awkward…._**

Sango looked irritated. Rin shrugged (thankfully) as she settled down next to Auntie Sango-saying she was sleepy. Sango sighed as she beckoned Rin closer while giving Miroku a 'stay where you are and behave' look. Anyway,

Miroku shrugged, gave Rin a wink and walked out of the hut saying something about needing fresh air since it was beautiful, warm and sunny, what a day! what a day!

**_Yeah right…._**

Sango sighed not having the energy to follow or fight him-shrugged inwardly-knowing he'd get 'taken care of' where she knew 100 percent he was going. She had to watch Rin at the moment. She didn't think Inuyasha would be a good guardian or nanny….rather 'manny'. She sighed as she looked down at the peaceful Rin.

Oddly she hadn't thought Sesshomaru to be a great guardian to the child. Her first thought was to take Rin away from him asap when she saw her walking alongside him singing something about Green Jaken's, pretty flowers and the great warrior Sesshomaru. Sango grinned as she ran a hand through Rin's raven locks. Perhaps she had been wrong.

**_-Present-(with Kagome) _**

She entered the kitchen-unaware of what was going on in the feudal era at this moment-and sat at the table. The table was piled with Ramen so her mom didn't notice her first. No surprise really. "Mom." Kagome said again. She seemed too preoccupied and hadn't even heard her (Kagome) ask what she was cooking as she walked in.

"Oh honey. There you are. I bought the Ramen a few days before you got here-knowing your friend Inuyasha who loves those noodles. Hmm….do dogs really eat/can digest pasta though? Chocolate is poisonous to them." Her mom said thinking out loud while Kagome just listened to her ramble on and on answering questions herself.

"This is Sukiyaki (beef hotpot) I'm making. The families are doing Pot-luck. The festival is this weekend too and we have friends coming over and oh no….honey don't shake your head like that! You love festivals! With games, prizes, dressing up in kimonos and Hojo is going to be there as well!" she said. Didn't Kagome miss him?

"Mom." Kagome tried. Why did mom always have this notion that she was with Hojo? But 'time' drove them apart…..so what? Were they star-crossed lovers or something? Romantic thought but it wasn't so…..

"Oh Kagome you didn't did you? Maybe that's why you don't like Hojo? I don't know how things work in the feudal era but…" her mom started while pulling out biscuits from the oven.

"Did **_what _**mom?" Kagome tried slowly-face turning red knowing what and where she was getting at. And hell that Feudal era was much more strict and conservative than here! What was she thinking?!

"Well I just assumed that since you and Inuyasha have been together for almost 5 years now I just thought that…." Her mom continued. Kagome could swear she was blushing and turning shades of red no one had seen before-right down to her roots.

And her mom? She seemed OKAY? With that fact? What made feudal boys better than boys here in the future? like what? that they wouldn't cheat or something? Poor Miroku popped into her mind and she shook her head. "Mom you should know me better than that." Kagome said trying to keep her voice even staring at the ground.

She breathed in deeply. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5….okay! She wasn't staying here. Change of plans. She was going back sooner than she'd thought. To hell with the festival, games and good food.

**_After all, she saw fireworks every day in the feudal era…_**

She raced up the stairs to grab her half-full yellow pack, turned the lights out (forget the messy room too) and raced back down faster. She started throwing in countless bags of Ramen and said she'd be back if she ran out (which she would) and to just leave the Ramen there on the table.

She gave her mom a quick kiss and said, "I'm off mom. Love you! See you later!" Kagome said and dashed out of her house-yellow pack and all-a happy smile on her face (for some odd reason) as her mom came running after her, something about staying behind for a while and about her duties **here** like _being a carefree teenage girl. _Not someone literally dumped with heavy duties. The feudal era where she didn't belong! even Kagome should know it too.

Kagome's mom sighed as she watched her daughter disappear into the bone-eaters well. She had originally wished that Kagome stay here for the festival this year even just for a few hours… Sometimes it seemed that Kagome's real family resided in the feudal era-months she spent there looking for a jewel and whatever else she did or was doing at the current time.

It was almost like she didn't know her daughter anymore. Where she went? Did she find a boyfriend-or someone she was in love with? Thankfully she hadn't done **'that'**. She sighed as she stepped out of the Shrine house and closed the door, not wanting to see the flash of blue at the bottom of the well.

Seemed like her daughter was growing up too fast? Maybe. She didn't know whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. She walked to the bottom of the stairs of the house/shrine to go pick up Sota from Karate practice while wondering which **_illness _**she should come up for Kagome. Nothing fatal of course, otherwise Kagome should've been way dead by now….

**_-Bone-eaters well (at the bottom) _**

Kagome stood at the bottom of the well staring into the darkness. Resting her forehead against the wall she replayed the conversation with mom. She didn't know why she just ran off like that. Was it embarrassment? Surely-normally she could've had a boyfriend and wouldn't mind if it WAS Hojo if she didn't have duties here in the past. He was caring enough and wouldn't persuade her to do **'that'**. She shook her head. What was wrong with her? Almost starting banging her head against the dark walls about her being a brainless baka….anyway,

Then what? Then what _was_ she looking for? Someone? Something permanent? She'd never thought of mating or even marriage especially at this point. Her husband or mate probably wouldn't want her or let her go off frolicking (skipping, playing) around, dressed in that green uniform killing and slaying demons who were after her for a jewel.

He'd probably send out his soldiers and guards to 'do away' with Naraku and have her collect the jewel later when it was safe-and have countless soldiers trailing after her just to make sure she didn't get hurt.

**_Heck she'd been possessed, kidnapped and almost killed plenty of times after all….._**

She decided now was not the time to think on it as she looked up to the blue sky's of the feudal era from the depths of darkness she was standing in. She had other worries on her mind and then she'd think on what to do about her love life much later. She brushed away the fact that it could take months, years even to put the jewel back together and she would wait till she was in her late 20's? 30's maybe?

What if something happened to the well and she was stuck here forever? Would she go back home after having experienced so much 'history' here? Would she feel weird once she got back to the future? Since she had to get back to a normal life? Yes it seemed like Kagome had a lot of worries on her mind….

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! I have broken down this one-shot into three chapters...Thanks. _


	2. Distractions

**_La vie est belle _**

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Caged and cornered with the devil himself…_

* * *

_Chapter 2: Distractions…._

**_-Sesshomaru- (walking to Kaede's village) _**

He was walking along the path in silence as usual to collect Rin. The little Miko Kagome had been watching her. It was kind of her really. Unnerving though how much the two looked like mother and daughter-many stopped to say how 'cute' Kagome's daughter; Rin was. He did not know why this didn't bother him and decided he'd think on it later.

He tried to block out the annoying Jaken who was asking him questions about why they couldn't leave Rin here? She was safer here and with her own type of people too. And HE (Jaken) was the one watching her when he could be at Sesshomaru's side fighting the 'bad guys!' and struck a pose.

'…'

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly-stepped on Jaken's head and walked off (who looked like a green pancake or blob on the grass now) revived quickly-and said, "Milord wait for me!" Jaken called as he raced behind him.

Sesshomaru really didn't know why he kept Jaken around. Maybe for Rin's amusement. He really should just let her stay at the palace where her ladies-in waiting (retainers) would watch over her. Countless guards, soldiers, generals to watch over her….yet he allowed her to travel with him just walking around.

Was that what he did? Was he being aimless? Where was he going? What direction did his feet always take him? Well one was to scout his lands and his inner beast muttered that it was the inu-tachi too-and that he should already know that.

Even he hadn't said anything to Inuyasha who yelled out (these days) that, "Your countless empty threats to kill me are really getting old Sesshomaru! Just either do it already or get lost!" and raised his sword in emphasis-after saying a few other colorful words in front of females. How rude and uncivilized. But it wasn't Inuyasha's words that bothered him.

**_It was the hot flaming blue fire in the little Miko's eyes….._**

He shook his head. At first the thought was it was just his inner beast that had taken a liking to her. How embarrassing. The best way to end this infatuation? Or curiosity of his? Get rid of her. Kill her. She was just another annoying human-a female with a large mouth to put HIM down at that. And yet…

**_The fire in her soul was her most attractive feature…_**

He walked through the gates of the village ignoring the humans that either ran in fear, gazed in awe, bowed in respect or just stared. He was used to the attention after all. He saw the Monk walking off somewhere-a lecherous grin on his face. Seemed like he wanted to be beat by other females today and vaguely wondered where the Taijiya was. She shouldn't be too far behind.

There it was. Kaede's hut. He knocked respectfully as Sango-san's voice said to come in. Hnnn…she was here then? Then she was not aware of the Houshi's whereabouts?

Inuyasha scowled at him and looked away. What impeccable manners. For the royal family of Taisho to behave like this….father would've had Inuyasha beaten until he understood what manners were and how to use them properly.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Sango said nodding her head.

"Hn." he responded. She didn't even sigh at his remark or even roll her eyes in annoyance. Everyone was used to it. "Where is Kagome-sama?" he asked as he saw a peaceful sleeping Rin in Sango's lap. Charming. Sango said she went home to pick up a few things, run a few errands etc. She was used to him addressing Kagome with the 'sama' title. She was the only one he called with such respect in his voice.

Made her wonder-seriously wonder-whether there was a remote chance he had a distinct, mini, small (somewhere deep) type of feeling for Kagome-chan. Of course she wasn't match-making! At all! Those two were not Ying/Yang. She mentally slapped herself and laughed.

**_Yeah….Ying/Yang indeed._**

She coughed as he raised an eyebrow at her amused expression. "Uhm…yeah you can see if she's by the bone-eaters well in the clearing." She said. He walked off with a nod and Inuyasha didn't even bother to yell at Sesshomaru to 'stay the hell away from his woman' and 'go find your own bi***!' Kagome would sit him to hell before he got a word in.

Not to mention Kagome and him had a 'spat' and she went home for this 'festival' type of things. So let Sesshomaru go and look for her….whatever. He wasn't going to find her.

She was a scary one sometimes. Scarier than Naraku. His hair stood on end as he thought about that _'tone'_ she addressed him in when she was angry. Keh. Females. Had their own personal sketchy agendas sometimes as he nodded at this as in affirmative.

**_Women were terrifying….._**

He saw Sesshomaru walk out and gave Sango an eyebrow raise. She just shrugged. He wasn't going to hurt her. So then, was she match-making in disguise? In a remote, silent way so no one would guess? Maybe?

**_-Kagome- (bottom of bone-eaters well) _**

Hmm? She thought she heard something. Just a rustle of the wind maybe. She saw the vines and shifted her yellow pack as she started to climb sighing loudly. So many vines. Maybe she'd invest in a ladder to put here on this side too. Good thing she was in shape and could climb out easily. She looked up to see a pair of gold—no amber eyes looking down at her thoughtfully.

Uh-oh. Sesshomaru!? He didn't know she lived in the future! no wait! No time to panic as she dropped the vines and nodded calming down. He probably didn't even know this led to the future. Just that she fell down and needed to get out. Good. Wait! If she HAD fell down why wasn't she even injured? Even scratched up a bit?

And he could tell a lie a thousand miles away! He was a demon after all. Damn it all! She was stuck in a hole! (Literally) and she was so screwed! (well not too sure about that one) but still…

"Uhm…hi Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome started as she stared up at him. Why must he look so angelic—so se** just _standing_ there looking at her? Seemed that demons were prone to having better looks than humans here in this era. The lucky dogs…Yeah well anyway,

"Are you injured?" he asked in his damn sexy voice. She didn't know where she was blushing at the moment as she dared not speak and swallowed shaking her head. Why couldn't Inuyasha be the only brother? Why didn't Inu-Taisho only have one mate!? Izayoi? So then Sesshomaru would not be existing right now and she didn't have to feel wet in certain places where she was sure…..no doubt about it he could sense her arousal too?

**She was going to DIE!**

"I…I'm okay." Kagome choked out as she shifted her pack again (needing to do something) and fiddled with her fingers. She'd rather NOT stare up at him like a love-sick fool. He could probably see it; catch her scent and her lie. Damn it all.

"Hn." he said-not looking convinced-as he jumped down into the dark depths and came to stand in front of her and she just looked up at him now, really red in the face. Why had she not noticed he was so tall? She gulped as she fumbled with her bag again.

"Ah-ha! Uhhh….it's nice to see you?" Kagome started staring at the ground wondering when it would open up so she could sink into it.

"Indeed." He said. Kagome scowled. She was sure he was smirking and making fun of her! Humph! An amused Sesshomaru was something she did not need! She looked up and muttered an eek! And clenched her jaw. He was just looking….what had her so flustered? She was just sick. Yes that must be it! Surely her heart skipping a beat, pulse racing to 100 was just her being worried that she might make him sick too…

**_Yeah…ha-ha…huh? _**

Right then. Change of subject. "So you were passing through and came to pick up Rin right?" Kagome asked. It was the only real plausible (likely) reason he would be here. No response. She looked up, a question in his eyes now. Suddenly his hand came up-and she couldn't back away due to the tight space-to touch her cheek in a caring manner.

'….'

"Miko. You have a scratch on your cheek." He said as his hand lingered on her cheek. Her skin was soft, like silk. She was speechless-frozen at his touch. It was almost like he had hypnotized her. She shook her head inwardly. The bone-eaters well was doing weird things to her mind and there was no room to breathe….Sesshomaru being in front of her looking like_ that _wasn't helping. She was losing concentration here! She had to get out of here. Fast.

"I think we should get out of here." Kagome said hurriedly before he got too curious and wondered if she lived in this well and where her village was? Where her family was? Didn't her family oppose her dressing like that? Traveling Japan with a half-demon, a perverted monk and a demon-slayer? Why a girl her age wasn't married yet? etc….

"Indeed." He said as he watched with amusement-her trying to move as far away from him as possible as she sighed looking at the vines. Hnnn….perhaps he should….

**'****That's a great idea! She can't go far!'** his inner beast said popping in. Finally! Now he had the right idea and would go for it!

'….'

No. that's not what he meant. Sesshomaru said to his inner beast tamping (pushing) his urge down as he saw Kagome look up the well as if contemplating how many vines she had to climb to get out of this well and out of this 'Sesshomaru situation'.

**'****You're a real bore you know that. Fine! Do it your way then.' **His inner beast said leaving him for now muttering something incoherent about whether he got the 'right demon' or not.

'….'

Kagome turned to look at him and his expressionless face. Typical. Shrugging she grabbed the vine and started climbing up. She didn't bother to turn around and look back down at Sesshomaru who was no doubt just standing there looking sexy. (sigh) life was so hard sometimes!

_-Sesshomaru- _

'Hn.' as he watched the Miko climb her way up the dark well. Miko chose to wear pink 'panties' she called them was it? Not very clever of her though-to climb up first due to her skimpy attire. Apparently her brain was elsewhere at the moment. He heard her talking to herself about nothing important in general. Interesting. Did all humans talk to themselves like that?

_'…__and I specifically told Hojo that he didn't have to-wasn't obligated- but what did he do? He went off and did it anyway! and he's not even my boyfriend!' _Kagome started.

"Hnn…" Who was this Hojo boy? Sesshomaru thought as he watched Kagome and her facial expressions and how they were changing. Must be another human thing. What was this 'boyfriend' she was talking about? A potential mate?

**'****A threat! A threat to us! We must do away with him! Use poison! Hang him! Burn him! Whip him with our poison whip! ****Then**** burn him alive! BWAAHAHA!'** his inner beast said popping back in, claws out and all and did a war-dance of sorts.

'….'

Hn. She seemed to be having trouble climbing up and muttered something about definitely putting a ladder in here. What was this 'ladder' she was speaking of? And what _had _she been doing in here in the first place? She was correct in saying she wasn't injured or even scratched up. Not even dirty with dust or mud on 'her person' etc. Just a scratch on her cheek which she probably got when she saw him at the top of the well and almost fell down in shock.

**'****He-he. Checking her out were you?'** his inner beast said mocking him. He knew Sesshomaru respected her to a degree that he might even remotely (in his own way) care for her well-being. And yet….wait-a-second….

Sesshomaru pulled her down as Kagome said a 'Omph!' and landed into his arms then found herself against the cold wall of the well. She looked into his amber eyes wondering if he'd finally lost his mind or maybe the air in the well was gone but she gulped at his look. Nope. Couldn't say anything to that expression of his.

"Ummm…." Kagome started then panicked with a, 'what if someone sees them?!' there would be a huge scandal and started swiping at him trying to push him away. "…..Sesshomaru! Leggo! Let go!" Kagome hissed while looking up with a guilty expression? and there was something naughty going on here and they might get caught. She was in no mood to argue with Inuyasha-who'd catch her scent mixed with Sesshomaru's (damn that sounded bad) and continued swiping at him.

"Miko…" he said holding onto her shoulders now. She was acting like they were doing something naughty. How amusing. No one-well human could really see into the depths of the darkness.

"Don't 'Miko' me mister!" Kagome said. Damn him! What did he want?! He was just asking for trouble! Inuyasha would surely come to investigate since he knew she was due to return soon and he was bound to…no would definitely jump to irrational conclusions seeing the both together like that. In a tight enclosed space.

Anyone would guess that things rated M were happening…..GAH!Life was so cruel to her sometimes! Even though her inner conscious taunted she was thoroughly enjoying this. She would beat herself up! Yes that is what she would go and do and then she…..

"Miko." He said again as he had her pressed against the wall-in a loving manner-whatever that meant. Hnn…she smelled nice. Wait…what? Where had that thought come from?

"Hmm? What?" Kagome said and then blinked, finally coming to a realization of the situation/predicament she was in. "…..Sesshomaru?" Kagome said.

"Hn. Indeed." He said. She was distracted. Come to think of it, so was he. Her scent and mere presence was distracting him and his inner beast was taunting him that he did like her! and he knew it all along!

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks. _


	3. Delusions

_La vie est belle _

_Lady Nefertiti _

_Summary: Caged and cornered with the devil himself…_

* * *

_Chapter 3: Delusions _

**_-Kaede's hut- _**

"You know Sesshomaru's been gone for a while." Miroku said stating the _very obvious_ from the corner of the hut, nursing his head which was full of bumps and red cheeks from countless slaps. Sango turned to look at him, huffed (not feeling the slightest bit sorry for him) and turned back around. If Inuyasha had been right then Miroku should tell her that he loved her! and only her! not resort to hanky-panky with other women. Why did he do it anyway? To make her jealous? On purpose? Did he think she was playing 'hard to get?'

**GASP!** As a shocking revelation came from the heavens itself to her. What if he got another woman pregnant?! Then who would she marry?

'…'

"Inuyasha my friend…" Miroku started. Apparently he had recovered from his 'fatal wounds' so to speak, very fast.

"Keh. I ain't going after the bastard. Kagome's safely back in her home. She did stomp away saying she'd be gone until this 'festival' of hers was over in the future remember? Sealed the damn well and all. She isn't the type to run into the guy's arms with love into her eyes and all that sappy romance sh** she reads in those 'love novels' she calls them." Inuyasha started.

"Don't worry. She'd _rather _give Sesshomaru a lecture about his habits, social skills and how he could change them and become a better person. " Inuyasha said shrugging and stood up, stretching muttering something about needing to do some practice (killing and hacking lower demon practice that is) so he didn't forget or get rusty.

_Seemed that Inuyasha knew her well __**or not…..**_

**_-Bone eater's well- (with Kagome and Sesshomaru)_**

Kagome gulped and laughed really nervous all of a sudden. She couldn't move and fought not to look into his eyes and felt weak in the legs all of a sudden. Good thing he was holding her up even though it was against the wall.

He had large hands and powerful grip that….**WHAT?!** No-no and shook her head. What? Where? How? Had that thought come from? She did not love this guy! After all, he had no feelings for her, a mere human female with a large rude mouth. Suddenly she almost slumped over feeling overly depressed.

Interesting. How Kagome was changing her moods from confusion? To happy and then depressed? He was holding onto her and wondered if his grip was too tight. He remotely remembered that at one time in the past he had held her tightly too-but he gave her death threats and say she was just another useless human female.

**'****What? How come I didn't know about this?! How dare you harm your intended mate?! She will hate you now-not be your mate- and it'll be all ****your ****fault! And she'll mate that wolf-boy who calls her 'his woman!' poor girl probably starting to think that since he ****_rubs it in_**** her face all the time!' **His beast said popping in out of the blue again-really angered this time.

'….'

_'__Intended mate?' _he thought. His inner beast needed to be put away for now. Seemed that he had a mind of his own.

"Umm…Sesshomaru?" Kagome said. His mind seemed to be elsewhere since he was still holding her. He turned towards her then and Kagome muttered an, _'eeekkk! He's looking at me!'_

"Miko. This Sesshomaru was told this well is called the **'Bone-eaters well'**. And humans and demons alike succumb (Die from, give in) to death in this very well…..but you and I have not been harmed in any way. Why is this?" he asked.

"Good question…." Was the only thing Kagome could say. Damn it! Why was he so smart!? Inuyasha or any of her tachi members ever asked her that! His eyes narrowed. She was lying to him and yet he hadn't gotten angry. Odd.

"Hnn…" He let her go and Kagome gave a 'whew' sound (thinking he was done with her) and moved past him to try once again to climb up those vines. Not that it wasn't wonderful and exotically romantic just standing in the darkness of the well with Sesshomaru while he held her. locked in this tight and passionate way-hands on each other-that one could even…huh?

….Suddenly she felt someone grab the back of her shirt and she felt herself against the hard and muscled body. Uh-oh….here came trouble as she came straight into his chest and found herself against the well's dark wall….again. She gulped. Now what? She didn't like that playful, dangerous expression on his face. **GASP!** Was this his inner beast out 'on the prowl' maybe? And not the real cold-hearted Sesshomaru?

"Hnn…Kagome." Sesshomaru started and came close to her neck like he was lover or mate-something along those lines.

"Ah-heh. Yes?" she said gulping, swallowing and wondered if it was a good idea to push him away. His (cough) teeth/fangs were really close to her neck/jawline and she err….didn't want him to accidently make ahhh well….a mistake by biting her whether it was in anger or uhhh….passion.

She turned red at the thought. This scenario made her turn redder and more embarrassed than mom assuming she was mated to Inuyasha and having regular s** with him! Sheesh! Thank god her mom didn't start with what brand of protection was the best to use!

What was Sesshomaru doing anyway? She had a duty! Yes she did! (nodding her head as an affirmative) To fix the jewel and return it back to normal, go home and marry, work a mediocre job, have and raise a baby, save money so her kids didn't have to suffer for funeral expenses….

**_Damn that sounded lame….how depressing. _**

"Why has your scent spiked with arousal little one?" he asked smirking into her neck as she squeaked when he licked her ear. He was torturing her! and enjoying every bit of it. Cocky jerk! Eeehh? What the….where the? Sesshomaru?!

**_What was he getting at? This was wrong! _**

"Hn. indeed you are well, however, this Sesshomaru is not satisfied." He started as his hands came at the top of her green skirt, tugging.

Eh? What'd he mean by that? She didn't like that word! Or how he phrased it! So seductively! "Oi! Sesshomaru don't do that! It'll rip!" Kagome hissed as she tried swatting his hands away again….great. It was getting hot in this well. Obviously. Due to the space and their body heat.

Huh? Oh good. Sesshomaru stopped tugging at her skirt because she didn't have an extra pair. How would that look to the group-Walking around in just pink panties that is? Well the guys would mind….anyway,

"Huh? Whaaaa?" was the only thing Kagome could say. Sesshomaru pulled on the hem of her skirt this time. What was this demon getting at? She blinked as he asked her an odd question. So odd that Kagome forgot she actually had a mouth to speak/answer.

Why hadn't she answered his question? Because WHEN was he looking? Her wearing panties and him knowing they were the color PINK!? Actually even she didn't know why she chose the color to begin with. The color that came first to her in the store? So she just picked it up? In reality maybe she should've been wearing boxers, cheerleading shorts or even shorts in general.

In the feudal era her skirt was bound to go up while fighting demons. Now she wondered whether other demons even, Kagura, Kouga and Naraku wondered not what that garment was-but why Pink? Of all other colors in the beautiful rainbow? She sweat-dropped (feeling embarrassed all of a sudden) as Sesshomaru tried to get her attention.

"Kagome." He said-in a tone that made her gulp- as he lifted the hem of her skirt as if he was interested in the fabric or maybe it was how to remove the fabric asap….

"Kyyaahh! Sesshomaru! What are you doing? What's gotten into you?" Kagome hissed as she tried to kick him-to no avail though. She wasn't so sure the 'It'll rip' wouldn't come in handy this time. And the area (the tight and dark well) wasn't helping either since there was nowhere to run away from him. Why'd he have to jump down anyway? She would've been just fine climbing up the well herself!

**'****Heh-heh. We made mate nervous! So pretty too.' **his inner beast said popping back in to gaze at her in want.

She was feeling a little shaky-seeing Sesshomaru look like that-she knew he was up to no good and her? Well she had nowhere to run so technically she was at his mercy. So that meant he wouldn't kill her right? Just do uhh…well….what type of justification was that?

_'__Let's see. What to do.'_ Kagome thought. Sesshomaru could jump out first-after all he had jumped in to check and see if she was okay and then she'd climb out. What a great plan! Huh? He was looking at her again in a way that made her gulp. She didn't know whether to run (and where would she go anyway?) or threaten to purify him if he got too close to her.

"Kagome." He said as he stalked closer to her-that is if he could.

"Ah-ha yes?" she said nervously as she looked back but found no get-away. Damn. She was stuck! And his aura gave off like he wanted to devour her! A predator to a prey! She was really screwed! For real this time! And she never let a male this close to her before.

Why wasn't she screaming bloody murder though? Inuyasha would surely come-his ears weren't THAT bad. Not that she was complimenting him or anything. "This Sesshomaru doesn't approve of this green cloth you call a 'skirt' he said in her ear as he tugged on it trying to prove a point.

"Hnn…ladies should not show so much skin…" he whispered in her ear in a dangerous way, a smirk clearly visible on his face. His hand ran down the side of her skirt to rest at her hip. Kagome however was not paying attention to the /his 'suggestive behavior' why? Because he had her all riled up by saying he didn't like her outfit! and showing some skin was a SIN! How dare he?

"Hey! (poke) If you must know it's a school (poke) uniform! And teacher's even the (poke) school principal has okay'd it!" Kagome said feeling like he was telling her she was naked right now. At least he hadn't called her a harlot. How embarrassing!

"Huh? Hey! (swipe, swipe) get your hands off my hip hent…uhhh I mean Sesshomaru-sama!" Whew! Saved. Like hell she wanted to die an early death by calling him a pervert. She'd like to keep her head where it was right now. Huh?

'Tug' 'Tug'

As Sesshomaru pulled on the skirt. What was he doing? It was just a plain green cotton skirt. She was about to tell him that it was best they leave the well (like right NOW) before the air (cough) ran out or one of them got any other bright 'ideas'. She wasn't about to tell him that she'd like nothing better right now than to….Ehhh?

Whaaaa…

"Hnn…this much skin should only be shown to one's mate don't you agree little one?" he said as he held her against the wall-a devilish smirk that made her wonder…..well a lot of naughty little things. She swallowed and nodded. She thought they were leaving? Seemed that Sesshomaru had some unfinished business here. It made her feel (cough) wet in certain areas and she knew he could sense her 'uneasiness' dammit all.

She didn't know why she was allowing him to touch her. Heck, she would've purified Inuyasha and Miroku by now even if they were close to her 'breathing space'. She leaned against the vine as her hand tried to grab it so she could get away from this predator. He was doing weird things to her brain.

"ha-ha…uhh slippery." Kagome said as the vines slipped from her fingers. She turned around to glare at the poor vines that had 'done no wrong' to her, so to speak.

"Perhaps you would like to tell this Sesshomaru why this color pink?" he said as his hand came under her skirt and **GASP!** Just where did he think he was touching?! He gave her an innocent look as she glared at him with a 'what do you think you are doing?!' look.

"Hnn…the color is most suitable on you; however, it covers some of your lovely assets." Sesshomaru said.

**"****My whaaat?!" **Kagome said in a loud voice. She was sure all of Japan heard that one as she blushed. (She thought he had said a**) Well her mind was definitely down the gutter (no thanks to Inuyasha's mouth and Miroku's bad habits).

"Covers this…" he said as his finger slid into her as she gaped at him in astonishment. So bold? So unlike him….so what the hell is happening here? Was this because of the limited space in the well? Or was the 'wells magic' working overtime? He saw her puzzled look as she tightened around his finger, swallowing.

_Amazing really that she hadn't said anything to him yet…..he'd been expecting a glare, a threat to purify him amongst other things. _

"What's the matter Ka-go-me?" he said as he slid in deeper and moved his finger with a devilish grin? of _'I'm going to devour you. You look good enough ravish right now.' _

She shook her head as she was allowing this to happen trying to keep her mouth shut. Anyone else from the tachi would have a heart-attack seeing this…

_Well Miroku might be the one taking notes…._

He pulled his finger out and gave her a smirk giving her 'taste' a little lick. She blinked at him- not knowing what to say to him at the moment. A very awkward silence between them. "So…uhhh" Kagome tried. What would she say now that would make things better? Less tense? Less what just happened here?

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her waist and jumped up and out of the well. At least she wouldn't have to climb all the way up herself (and breathed a sigh of relief) He put her on the ground softly as Kagome cleared her throat and looked elsewhere, anywhere but him. Thankfully he didn't say anything either.

The both came to walk towards Kaede's village in silence-not knowing what….just what overcame the both of them. Kagome didn't even bother to think that demons like Shippo and Inuyasha would be able to smell Sesshomaru on her.

**_Heck she felt good about it! And that's all that mattered!_** **_Who cared if people pointed fingers at her? Live the holy life? What was that all about!? She wanted it! So there!_**

Kagome sweat-dropped. That was great justification-Really it was….

They came to a stop at the door and Kagome knocked as Sango told them to come in. Kagome walked in-Sango noticed a little wince? Maybe? "Uhh…. Kagome-chan?" she said and stood wondering if she should be worried, shocked or confused.

"Uh hi everyone. I came back early cause I….there was nothing going on really at the festival—and some friends didn't show up." Kagome said swallowing and hoping she sounded believable. She was the worst liar. Well apparently no one heard that excuse.

"You smell like the bastard! I didn't know he could go to the fut—your home as well! Whaja two do? Did you have s** just because you weren't getting any? I did offer but you were…"

Inuyasha started not noticing Sesshomaru's vicious, murderous expression practically saying, _'You asked her something like that? You uncouth, uncivilized, mongrel? Asking a lady such a question?' _

"I can't believe you would give up your damn virginity to this bastard! What were you drunk? Or was it that he looked like me? And you didn't notice?" Inuyasha continued on-not noticing Miroku and Sango's worried expressions. He was digging himself into a 'deeper hole' so to speak.

Inuyasha stood and almost stalked towards them not paying heed to Sesshomaru's warning growl to stay back. His behavior was unacceptable. Thankfully Inuyasha stopped a few feet from the pair, crossed his arms and said, "Well?"

A shrug came from Sesshomaru as if nothing happened and he was as innocent as the day he was born. Kagome sighed inwardly knowing it was up to her to errr…explain even though she didn't have to and he had no right to know. But they were in a group and they needed to know what relationship she and Sesshomaru had so they could 'move on' from there. How embarrassing and in front of everyone too.

**_She'd (cough) teach Sesshomaru a lesson later-on how to take (cough) responsibility…._**

"We just uhh….resorted to some hanky-panky type of activities in the bone-eaters well. Umm perhaps it would be best to avoid the uhh….area until the scent is gone?" Kagome said staring at the ground, while moving her feet. She hoped no one would ask for details!

_-Dead silence-_

_(Uncomfortable coughing)_

_Cuing the crickets…._

_Tick…_

_Tock…_

_And then a (sigh) incredulous response…._

**"****WHATTT?!" **Sesshomaru really? Is it because she's a Miko? Or because you haven't 'gotten any' for a while? And she was the closest female you could find? In the depths of a well where no one would find you? I know Sango would never agree…." Inuyasha started not believing his furry ears. Miroku had his staff 'at the ready' in case he needed to knock Inuyasha out. Sesshomaru wasn't known for his patience let alone bad language and manners….

"What about you Kagome? Couldn't wait for me? Were you feeling pain the lower half so you needed someone (he pointed at Sesshomaru) his touch, his fing…." Inuyasha asked rudely but could not continue.

Kagome blushed bright red (so did Sango) and said, **"SIT BOY!" **

**(BIG BOOM!) **

**"****%#$^%#$%$%#$%!" **

"Honestly we didn't do **that**!" Kagome said and another round of sits followed. Why was everyone thinking that? Did she look like she was the type to do that stuff? Miroku and Sango chose wisely to remain silent and Sango gave him a look of 'don't say anything' look. Miroku just looked innocent but his eyes said Inuyasha deserved that sit and maybe a few more.

Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles as his inner beast glared at the hanyou pup who dared insult Kagome in front of her tachi members. "This Sesshomaru found it necessary to jump into the well and escort Lady Kagome out of the well instead of her having to climb out herself."

'….'

"What?! I don't believe this!" Inuyasha said and yanked on his pretty silver hair as if not quite understanding. (Apparently having revived pretty fast even though he had been 'sat' quite hard). Seemed that both he and Miroku had thick skulls…

"Sesshomaru-sama what does holy my a** mean?" Rin asked randomly tugging on his white hakama's looking up at him with adoring eyes. He looked down at her-thankfully-not noticing Sango's paling expression, Inuyasha's 'Well I told you so' look, Miroku's 'We're in danger!' look and Kagome's expression wondering _who exactly_ said those vulgar words. She looked at Miroku who shook his head then turned, bit her lip and said,

**"****SIT!" **

**(BOOM!) **

**"****%$%#$%%!" **

Poor Inuyasha….Looked like it was always him. Kagome was glaring into the crater thinking, no knowing that it was probably him. Him and his dirty 'potty mouth'

"Say my lovely lady Sango. How about we try and go down that well? And see if we can create some magic of our own?" Miroku said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

'…..'

**(BONK!) **

"Hentai!" Sango said glaring at a dazed Miroku. She blushed as she heard everyone chuckling and laughing.

_What really went on in dark wooden wells?_

_One would never know….._

_La vie est belle….._

_Life really was beautiful…_

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: lol…You can always be romantic, dirty, naughty and lovey-dovey without all the lemony-stuff :) Please read and review! thanks. _

Folic Acid breaks down certain foods, pasta etc (like our friend Inuyasha who always eats Ramen). You can take the dietary pill or eat foods like fruits, vegetables and granola cereals.

For women who are pregnant; it is really important. Getting enough folic acid before and during pregnancy can prevent major birth defects of the baby's brain or spine. It's also important for people taking certain medication(s) since it will reduce or deplete Folic Acid in the body.

So now everyone has also been educated by this fic….. after all, being constipated is never fun lol. Don't forget to review! thanks.


End file.
